


Can You Hold Me

by northsouth



Series: Always In My Headspace [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Kim Seungmin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: This focuses on Seungmin. The others are mentioned and are there for a sentence or two, but aren't described in any detail.





	Can You Hold Me

Seungmin lifted the trash bag up, tying the top of it off and resting it at the door of the dorm. This was the routine of the dreaded Monday, the schedule etched into his mind, muscle memory carved into every fiber of his body, the emotions will once again plague him.

He loved his friends, don't get him wrong, but his thoughts got to him at times. Planning days for the nine of them to hang out together, isolated from the rest of the world, then he would notice he was less involved than the others. He felt uncomfortable at times when alone with them. He felt forgotten. He felt like an outcast.

But, today felt different in a way. No one had stormed out of any of the rooms and rampaged the kitchen for one of the last ramen cups left behind from the movie marathon the night before. No fights for the only bathroom in the dorm.

Seungmin shook his head, pulling himself away from his previous thoughts. It was a Monday, not everyone would be ready as soon as the sun would rise. He picked up leftover bowls from the lounge and the floor, surveying the area every 10 seconds to make sure he wouldn't step on any hidden piece of popcorn.

It was when he finished putting the bowls away, put on some slippers to take out the trash and looked back at the lounge that he had noticed something on one of the cushions. His _favourite_ cushion. As he shuffled closer, he noticed it was a note. When he got close enough, he picked it up and examined the scrawled writing.

_To: Dandy boy Seungmin_

Seungmin felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards as he recalled the memories of his close friends calling him that old nickname. Seungmin opened the folded note, surprised by the amount of writing on it. He sat down, grabbing his favourite cushion and tucking it below his chin and between his arms, all balanced by his tucked legs.

As he read the note, warmth reached his heart. The kind words and supportive scribbles over the pages made him grin more times that he could count. Every single one of his close friends wrote something to him, whether it be encouraging or plain silly nonsense, it made him feel important. When he finished the note, he folded it up again and let out a chuckle.  
They were the best, even if it seemed like they forgot him, they were always there to remind him of how he held them all together, how they always trusted him and how they respected him. He may be one of the youngest, but they still respected him and saw eye to eye and were fair, they didn't see him as a 6 year old looking for attention.  
They cared.

Seungmin tucked the note into his sweatpants pocket and got up, feeling energised and comforted. He made breakfast for everyone when they finally woke up. He thanked them all, they praised his cooking and hugged him , saying it was nothing and it was all true.  
Soon after, they made plans to go to Seungmins favourite cafe. They followed him as he entered the cafe with a small bell sound. Behind their backs were cards, inside were their own little-personalised messages to the dandy boy.  
"Hey, Seungmin" a voice giggled from behind him.  
He turned.  
His eyes widened.  
"Happy birthday!" They all resonated.  
A bright smile lit up the room as cheers filled the cafe. Those thoughts were silly, never again would he bow down to those booming voices. He would stand and fight, stand and smile. He was okay, is okay, and always will be okay. As long as they're there, and he knew they wouldn't leave. Only if the earth itself got in the way, and even then, he was confident they would stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
